TROLOLOLIPOP
by Miravisu
Summary: Loki would admit to the mortals of Midgard having mastered one thing Asgard had not.   please excuse chunky formatting, ff net's doc manager is eeevil :


_- author's note -_

_Original post in LJ in norsekink community, also published on A03 under the same username._

_My very first kinkfill! Please excuse commatosis and Swenglification/linguistic butcherknife._  
><em>Feedback very much appreciated!<em>

_Based on norsekink prompt, Round 6, Loki/Other, Lollipops_

_PROMPT: So here's the thing Loki has recently discovered the existence of lollipops and he is obsessed with them to the extent of starting to obscenely lick and suck on them between battles with the avengers. Cue very uncomfortable and aroused Avengers._

_Bonus  
>+++1 Loki is completely oblivious, he just likes licking them because they last longer that way.<em>  
><em>+++2 Doom is part of the battle and also gets extremely distracted.<em>  
><em>+++3 Thor trying to make Loki stop for the sake of his friends and Loki not understanding why because Thor can't bring himself to say what's the problem exactly.<em>

On Jotunheim, salt is even more prized than on Midgard. So maybe it is no wonder the prodigal

Jotunheim prince dangles from the side of a building, twirling a salty lollipop over that

agile tongue of his with a very distracted look, and barely acknowledges the stuttering Man of

Iron below him that at the moment more ressembles Man of Iron Scraps.

Tony thinks it should be illegal for aliens to bring so distracting candy to serious terrorist

attacks. This is the fourth time this week. He's trying to be heroic here, damnit, and not

wish he was the one subjected to that licking and completely forgetting about.. wait? What was

he supposed to be doing again? Because it surely is the blob of sugar that is distracting him

and making him wish he had made slightly more ample room in the hip area of the armour, surely

not the man himself wielding that sinfully dextereous tongue.

Hawkeye tries to focus on the best ways of making their enemy a pin cushion, he really does.

It's just that certain outstanding bodily reactions are more than trying, making him wish he

could use his body for the uh pinning. Black Widow is looming like a silent ghost beside him,

but he can tell she too has been affected by the God of Sinful Lollipop Devouring. Black

Widow's grip on his shoulder has started to become painful. And both of them now eye each

other with glassy looks, and faint tremors ripple the surface of their faces. He is certain

she is reminded of an occasion where they shared a very pleasureable evening with an equally

surprised and cornered Greek agent, who during the day they only shared pain with. Until

negotiations were settled. If only they could start some kind of.. negotiations with the current

agent of Chaos.

Captain America refuses to lift his shield even one inch higher, and settles to stand

omniously looming with it covering his um middle area. And yes, nevermind the slight panting

and squirming because he is obviously the best strategic in the bunch and this is the best

strategic pos- no, location there is right now. And the mortification of being so hypnotised

and affected by Thor's not so little nor innocent brother, will never end, judging by just

what a tight fit his costume still has. He will admit to having been, what Tony in his modern

day educational motivational pep-talks has dubbed healthily bi-curious but it somehow didn't

seem right, until now. In fact it's feeling far too alluring, like he'd have no control if he

got one step closer. So, he's staying put, darnit! Hoping someone else will approach Loki and

cause him and his swaying body and tongue to retreat, so he can retreat too, before he

involuntarily finds out how lollipop flavours have developed during the last decades.

Salty and dark, with a tang of something citrusy. He wasn't sure whether he liked the

saltyness or the citrusy flavour more though, they were such a delightful combination. He kept

licking the lollipop very slowly with all of his very agile tongue, while pondering this

dilemma and waiting for his enemies to reach a suitable distance. He wasn't lazy, just..

enjoying his lollipop.

Although, speaking of combinations, why was the Tin Man, Bird Man, Spider Woman and Soldier

Man eyeing him so strangely, together? He disregarded their puzzled looks and focused on his

br- Thor instead who just landed closeby in a cloud of dust. He had an even more puzzled look

on his face. Curious.

Loki would admit to the mortals of Midgard having mastered one thing Asgard had not. An object

worthy even of his attention. He would however not so willingly admit it make his wicked

schemes slightly fractured, since he nowadays not only before or after battle, but in battle

would have to make sure to have at least one of these divine sugared treats known as lollipops

handy. He was not usually fond of sweets, but the way these sugary treats and their licorice

flavour were irresistable and could keep his tongue occupied so well, it was like meditation.

And careful research had taught him it was a question of licking with the right technique, and

not biting, for the divine flavours to last for as long as possible.

"Brother, why are you.. doing this?" Thor's pained voice reached his ears in the ruckus of

what remained of the candy factory.

Loki twirled the dark lollipop further along his tongue, and for some reason noticed this made

Thor's expression pale, his grip on Mj lnir increase, and his eyes flicker sideways at the

other Avengers spread out nearby.

"Firstly, I am NOT your brother. Secondly.." Loki's eyes widened and his head snapped sideways

to the left to eye the not so green doctor squirming against a semi-broken pillar in the

chaotic battleground. He had almost forgotten about the Sometimes-Green Man.

"What in the Nine Worlds is Bruce Banner doing in that rubble?" Loki tilted his head and

squinted.

"It looks like he's grinding himself against the wall, what's left of it anyhow". Thor got an

even further distressed look and took a deep and heaving breath.

Loki wasn't sure what to make of everyone's odd behaviour lately, especially when he noticed

the man walking stiffly towards him. Didn't he walk with similarly odd bearing the last time

Loki endulged in that experimental lollipop in Latveria? Yet come to think of it, it had been

Doom who suggested they'd experiment with lollipop flavours.. and size. And he kept looking at

Loki's face, something Loki had assumed had to do with evaluating whether any food dye

essensence had coloured his tongue or not and how fast his godly digestion system could handle

it. Because he had been rather adamant at Loki stopping every now and then, to show his

tongue. Hm, although he had been rather short of breath, and with a stiff frontwards angled

gait hurried to position himself behind a desk.

Loki blinked and raised an eyebrow at the approaching Man with the Metal Mask and Stiff Gait.  
>"Victor?", Loki slowly questioned. The plan was after all for Loki to draw forth the enemy<p>

(and incidentally acquire a number of lollipops) whilst Victor engaged those focused on

attacking him, not expecting an attack from behind. Not to fall down from his hiding place,

stiffly approach and exchange odd stares with his br- Thor.

Victor von Doom was surprisingly expressive for a man wearing a metal mask though. Loki

frowned as he detected that his br- Thor, locked eyes, froze and shared what seemed like a

pained look with Victor and then promptly looked downwards and then at Loki.

Loki cursed and vowed that next time, he'd acquire more lollipops, all on his own. Regardless

of how many candy factories Victor promised he could learn the locations of, he was a useless

minion, and Thor and his mortal allies weren't even making an effort nowadays!


End file.
